Por siempre Juntos
by Ryu Mari
Summary: La gran batalla en Asgard a llegado a su final, una pieza del rompecabezas se a descubierto, pero aun falta mucho para poder decir que estamos a salvo... CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA!
1. El primer encuentro

Hola queridos lectores aquí estoy haciendo mi primer fic de Saint Seiya y además es el primer fic que cuelgo en una pagina así que no sé como será. En primer lugar debo decir que este fic no se rige 100% con el anime ya que yo estoy dentro del (:P tenia que hacerlo no podía contenerme) y eso hace que la historia sea diferente. Bien vamos con el fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por siempre juntos.  
  
Capitulo 1: El primer encuentro.  
  
10 de noviembre de 1979  
  
Una muchacha está en las puertas de una gran mansión junto con un hombre mayor.  
  
- ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí Señor? - pregunta la niña con voz entre cortada.  
  
- Yo me encargaré de ti pequeña.  
  
- Pero. ¿por qué?, no tiene el deber de hacerlo, sólo por que mis padres murieron en un accidente - le contesta la niña casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
  
- No te preocupes, aquí conocerás a mucha gente y te harás de grande amigos tenlo por seguro - le dice el hombre mirando a la niña con una sonrisa.  
  
Entran en aquella mansión y el hombre deja sola a la niña para que recorriera el lugar. En aquel momento sale a un lugar en donde hay un hermoso bosque, se acerca y ve a muchos niños más o menos de la misma edad que ella. De pronto mira al suelo y ve un balón de fútbol y se agacha a recogerlo, cuando se levanta se percata de que un niño esta muy agitado frente a ella. El niño era de su mismo porte y tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. El niño se fijo que una pequeña de cabello largo rubio ceniza y ojos grises tenía el balón.  
  
Este balón. ¿es tuyo?  
  
¡Si!, gracias por recogerlo, lo que pasa es que Shiryu lo lanzó muy fuerte. - le dice el niño sacando su lengua.  
  
¿Shiryu?, ¿quién es ese muchacho del que me hablas? - pregunta la niña aún con el balón en la mano y con cara de extrañada.  
  
¿Acaso eres nueva en este lugar?  
  
Si, acabo de llegar.  
  
Disculpa entonces, me llamo Hyoga y vengo desde Rusia y tu, ¿de donde eres y como te llamas? - le pregunta con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
Yo.. me llamo Noel y vengo de un lugar más lejano del que vienes tu, pero es más pequeño, se llama Chile esta al lado de Argentina - le dice la muchacha con tono de vergüenza.  
  
AAAAAAAAAH, entonces es por eso que te cuesta tanto hablar el japonés, no te preocupes a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero ya llevo 3 años aquí así que ya me acostumbre. Pero. ¿por qué estas aquí si es tan lejano a tu país?  
  
Eeehh. - Noel no lograba contestar a la pregunta de Hyoga aunque logro armarse de valor y le contestó - Mis padres. murieron en un accidente y no tenía más hermanos.- de pronto la voz de Noel comenzó a cortarse y comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas sobre la pelota que estaba aún en sus manos.  
  
No tienes por que llorar, yo tampoco tengo padres, o sea mi madre tampoco está aquí, pero mi padre es el Mitsumasa Kido, es un buen padre, desde ahora será el tuyo además vas a conocer aquí a mucha gente - le dijo Hyoga dulcemente mientras la tomaba del brazo. - Ven te voy a llevar a donde están los demás para que subas el ánimo.  
  
Hyoga le quito el balón a Noel y se lo puso debajo del brazo izquierdo mientras jalaba a Noel con el derecho y corrían hacia la cancha de fútbol.  
  
Llegamos!, he muchachos traigo visita, vengan a saludar.  
  
En ese momento llegó corriendo un niño del mismo porte que Hyoga pero este era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café, desde el otro lado del campo llegó un niño incluso más bajo que Noel de cabello y ojos verdes y desde el centro de la cancha 2 niños un poco más altos que los demás uno tenía el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos azules mientras que el otro tenía el cabello largo de color negro y ojos verdes con azul.  
  
Vaya, vaya Hyoga ¿quién es tu amiga? - le pregunta el chico de cabello largo.  
  
Es una niña recién ingresada a la fundación, Shiryu, se llama Noel.  
  
Mucho gusto ^_^ - contesta Noel con el típico saludo japonés.  
  
¡Hola!, yo soy Shun - le dice el muchacho de cabello verde - el que ves ahí de cabello castaño saltando de un lado a otro es Seiya, el que le hablo a Hyoga es Shiryu y este que ves aquí a mi lado es mi hermano mayor Ikki - agrega Shun con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
^_^ el gusto es mío. - contesta Noel un tanto sonrojada por la amabilidad del muchacho de cabellos verdes.  
  
¿Sabes jugar fútbol? - pregunta Seiya con curiosidad.  
  
Algo, en mi país no somos muy buenos para ese deporte, pero que más da - contesta muy alegre Noel.  
  
Juguemos algo entonces - dice Seiya tirando a Noel del brazo.  
  
No mucho tiempo después ya era muy conocida en toda la fundación, no sólo por que estuviera con ellos si no que también por el gran corazón que tenía con todos los niños del lugar y por su carisma y simpatía.  
  
Llegó el indeseable día en que todos los niños de la fundación tuvieron que irse a entrenar pero las ordenes que había recibido Tatsumi con respecto a Noel, era llevarla nuevamente a su país y dentro de 8 años más ir a buscarla nuevamente. Tatsumi jamás logró comprender el por que de aquella petición del Señor Kido, ya que una mujer también podía entrenar para ser un caballero femenino, pero prefirió no involucrarse más en el asunto y partió a dejar a Noel al aeropuerto.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Disculpen por hacerlo tan cortito pero no sabía como comenzar. Lo sé está aburrido, por ahora, ya que aún faltan muchas cosas para que comience el momento espectacular del fic.. Solo espero que lo lean T_T ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡por favor!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No maten a esta pobre escritora. Manden Reviews para poder saber que leen mi fic.  
  
Chado. 


	2. ¿Son diferentes las cosas después de 8 a...

Hola, hola aquí estoy con mi 2da partecita del fic. Lo bueno es que la tenía escrita de antes aunque igual después la tuve que rescribir ( , pero solo hasta el tercer capítulo. Después las pruebas y todas las demás cosas qu te pasan cuando estás en el colegio se me cortó la inspiración para poder escribir.  
  
Bueno aquí voy con la segunda parte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por siempre Juntos  
  
Capitulo 2: ¿Son diferentes las cosas después de 8 años?  
  
20 de agosto de 1987  
  
Aeropuerto.  
  
Una limusina de color negro espera en la salida, un hombre vestido de etiqueta y calvo baja de aquel automóvil y entra en el aeropuerto.  
  
Vaya, no puedo creerlo, no ha cambiado nada este lugar - dice una muchacha de cabello largo rubio ceniza, ojos grises, y un cuerpo muy bien formado, estaba con un short muy corto de color café con un gran cinturón negro y con un peto de color amarillo lo cual hacía que su figura resaltara notablemente.  
  
Coff coff. Señorita bienvenida - dice el hombre vestido de negro.  
  
Vaya veo que tu tampoco has cambiado nada Tatsumi.  
  
Por favor Señorita Noel, como puede decirme eso - contesta Tatsumi con un tono de desagrado pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado.  
  
Sabes que me encanta molestar - agrega Noel sacando la lengua y poniendo su mano izquierda tras a cabeza.  
  
1 hora más tarde.  
  
Esta es su habitación.  
  
Veo que está tal cual como la deje cuando me fui - comenta Noel mirando de reojo a Tatsumi.  
  
Y. . . ¿Por qué habríamos de cambiarla? - pregunta algo extrañado.  
  
Por nada, sólo preguntaba. . . Por cierto . . . ¿y ellos? - pregunta Noel con un poco de vergüenza mirando el suelo.  
  
Están en la sala de entrenamiento. No saben que Usted está aquí Señorita. Además han pasado muchas cosas durante su ausencia - Contesta Tatsumi con actitud de "YO-LO-SE-TODO".  
  
¿Muchas cosas?, y. . . ¿puedes contarme alguna de ellas? - pregunta Noel con un tierno rostro que para Tatsumi fue imposible decir no.  
  
Pues. . . después de que se fueran a entrenar, cuando volvieron comenzó el torneo galáctico, el cual consistía en combatir por la armadura dorada de Sagitario. - comienza Tatsumi un tanto indeciso.  
  
¬¬ Vaya, vaya la niñita mimada se divierte viendo a los demás matarse frente a ella - dice muy bajo Noel de modo que Tatsumi no alcanza a escucharla. [N. A: ¡¡¡SIIII!!! No me cae muy bien Saori, pero la aguanto igual :P]  
  
¿Dijo algo Señorita? - preguntó Tatsumi mientras miraba a Noel con cierto toque de picardía.  
  
No, para nada. Toma asiento Tatsumi, es mejor así a que estés parado - dice Noel como una pequeña excusa.  
  
Gracias, bien continuo. Cuando estaba marchando todo sobre ruedas, Ikki apareció como nuestro enemigo causando graves daños y robándonos la armadura de oro. - dice Tatsumi con un tono un tanto molesto  
  
[N. A: Lo que viene escrito entre '' son pensamientos de los personajes]  
  
'Ikki eres único hiciste lo que nadie pudo hacer. Demonios por que no estuve ahí para ver la cara de Saori para así haberme reído un rato'  
  
Le sucede algo Señorita, tiene cara de emocionada - pregunta Tatsumi ante la reacción de Noel por lo recién comentado.  
  
No para nada, continua por favor - dice una Noel con cara de "si soy un ángel"  
  
Bien pues. . . después de eso, los jóvenes [N .A: que amable, les dijo jóvenes, que rico que es un fic, los trata con más cariño] se enteraron de que la Señora Saori es la reencarnación de Atenea. - dice un Tatsumi lleno de orgullo.  
  
AAAAH. . . '¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA BASTARDA!!!!!!, ¡¡¡LA NIÑITA MIMADA ES UNA DIOSA!!! . . . un momento, está bien que la odie por todo lo que me hizo cuando éramos pequeñas pero. . . pero ahora no he hablado con ella, espero que esté cambiada' ¿Que más pasó?  
  
La batalla de las 12 casa en el Santuario, el cual queda en Grecia - Contesta nuevamente un YO-SI-QUE-LO-SE-TODO.  
  
¡¿EN GRECIA?! PERO QUE PASÓ, ¡¡¡CUENTAME TATSUMI!!! - dice una alterada Noel.  
  
Pues. . . cuando la Señora fue a hablar con el Patriarca del Santuario fue atacada por uno de sus súbditos y los caballero tuvieron que salvarla en tan solo 12 horas, fue algo horroroso - dice Tatsumi mirando el suelo - 'Si le dijo que murieron en batalla y que la Señora tuvo que revivirlos se pondrá peor que un dragón, querrá matarla. . . jamás se llevaron un bien que digamos. . . ' - piensa Tatsumi y se imagina a Noel casi matando a Saori y lanzando fuego por la boca.  
  
Tatsumi, Tatsumi, ¿que más sucedió? Dijiste que había sido una horrible batalla, ¿Qué les pasó a los muchachos?, dime. ¿Tatsumi? - pregunta Noel inocentemente.  
  
Pues. . . pues. . . como le digo Señorita. . . ellos. . . todos. . . es que. . .  
  
¡DILO DE UNA VEZ! - grita una impaciente Noel.  
  
Ellos murieron en batalla y la Señora tuvo que devolverlos a la vida - dice Tatsumi en un tono muy bajo y un tanto nervioso.  
  
Que. . . que. . . ellos. . . por culpa. . . de la. . . niñita. . . mimada. . . se. . . se. . . murieron. . . - repite Noel en estado de shock.  
  
Así es Señorita  
  
Necesito hablar con la niñi. digo con Saori - dice muy exaltada Noel.  
  
En estos momentos no puede atenderla Señorita Noel  
  
Me atenderá quiera o no - le contesta una Noel muy decidida y enfadada.  
  
Como diga, espere aquí por favor. - le dice Tatsumi mientras sale de la habitación.  
  
Noel quedó sola en su habitación, con una luz un tanto tenue ya que estaban las cortinas cerradas y eran de color rojo. La luz del sol provocaba en la habitación un habiente un tanto sangriento. Noel estaba parada al lado de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, aún choqueada por lo que Tatsumi le había dicho. Sus amigos habían muerto, pero ella los había revivido. No sabía que pensar sobre ella. Una diosa. . . una niñita mimada. . . o. . . una mujer que le quitaba todo lo que tenía. . . sus amigos.  
  
¡¡¡COMO TE ODIO SAORI KIDO!!! - grita fuertemente Noel mientras lanza un cojín contra la puerta y acto seguido se lanza sobre la cama a llorar.  
  
30 minutos más tarde.  
  
Noel abre lentamente los ojos, se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Había sido poco tiempo pero de igual manera se había preocupado por que tenía que conversar con ella.  
  
¿Despertaste? - pregunta una voz desde algún lugar de la habitación.  
  
Noel al oír la voz de inmediato se levantó y miró para todos lados y en la silla del escritorio estaba sentada ella, Saori Kido.  
  
No pensé que llegarías dentro de esta semana de primavera Noel - le dice Saori con un tono muy cálido y amable.  
  
Miren quien lo dice, se nota que ni siquiera te interesaba mi regreso a Japón. - contesta una molesta Noel.  
  
Claro que estaba preocupada, tenía que contarte muchas cosas. . .  
  
¿Como el que por TU culpa mis amigos tuvieron que arriesgar sus preciosas vidas?  
  
Noel. . . no es lo que piensas. . . yo no sabía que era Atenea hasta hace poco. A mi también me tomo por sorpresa. - dice Saori tratando de convencer con sus palabras a Noel.  
  
¿Pero. . . como. . . por que. . . por que ellos y no otras personas? No quiero decir que la vida del resto de las personas no es importante, al contrario todos tenemos una vida preciosa e importante, pero por que ellos, ellos que han sufrido tanto o quizás más que nadie en el mundo - dice Noel teniendo llenos de lágrimas los ojos y con una voz entrecortada.  
  
Perdóname Noel. . . - dice Saori mientras se levanta de la silla del escritorio y se sienta al lado de Noel en su cama y la abraza. - Perdóname, por favor, Noel sé que ellos son todo para ti, pero. . . pero el destino les impuso esta difícil tarea.  
  
Pero. . . Saori. . . - Saori interrumpe a Noel colocando su dedo índice en la boca de la muchacha de ojos grises, la cual los abre enormemente.  
  
Arréglate para la cena, será en tu honor. Supongo que no querrás verte desanimada y desaliñada en frente de tus amigos que no ves hace 8 años. Además recuerda que Seiya, Shun y tu tienen la misma edad 14 y van a los 15, Shun es mayor que los 2 y pareces tu mayor que ambos. [N. A: realmente tengo 17 años pero tenía que hacer calzar las cosas :P]  
  
Eso. . . eso es cierto - dice Noel mientras Saori se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. - Saori. . .  
  
¿Sí? - pregunta la chica de cabello lila.  
  
¿Realmente ellos no saben que llegaba hoy? - pregunta avergonzada Noel.  
  
No, no lo saben. Por eso quiero que te vistas muy linda esta noche, después de conversar entre todos, podremos seguir con nuestra conversación Noel.  
  
Esta bien ^_^  
  
A propósito Noel. . . "dime, Saori" los muchachos te encontraran preciosa.  
  
o///o.  
  
En la cena 22:45pm.  
  
Saori, ha pasado tanto tiempo ya. . . sin que esté presente. . . se me han hecho eternos estos 8 años - dice Shun mirando su vaso con jugo.  
  
¿eternos dices? - pregunta una intrigada Saori.  
  
Pues todos éramos muy cercanos a Noel, por 2 motivos era la única mujer, además de ti, en el grupo y era muy comprensiva. Además la forma en la cual quedó huérfana fue más frustrante que la de nosotros. . . 'además yo la quería mucho y sé que no soy el único' - contesta Shun con tono muy triste.  
  
Shun tiene razón, además ella se fue incluso mucho antes que nosotros. Para ser exactos estuvo poquísimo tiempo con nosotros aquí en la fundación. Hay que pensar que después de nuestro entrenamiento como caballeros todos volvimos entre los 13 y 14 años - agrega Shiryu.  
  
E Ikki con 15, pero ahora tenemos 14, 15 y 16, supuestamente Noel debería tener 14 y camino a cumplir los 15, al igual que Seiya y Shun - agrega Hyoga.  
  
Pues. . . les tengo una sorpresa que estoy segura les gustará - acota Saori con tono malicioso.  
  
¿Una sor. . .presa? - contestaron todos al unísono.  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR, ahora falta que digas que Noel volvió de su país, que es bastante lejano, y se quedará para no volver más o hacer quizás que cosa. . . eso no te lo compro Saori. - dice Ikki con tono de "YO-NO-TE-COMPRO-NADA".  
  
Pasa por favor - Dice Saori con sus ojos cerrados y con un tono muy serio.  
  
De pronto las puertas del salón se abren lentamente, al hacerlo de esa manera la tensión aumentaba a cada rechinar de las bisagras. De pronto entra una muchacha de cabello largo hasta la cintura rubio ceniza y ojos grises esbozando una gran sonrisa.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritan todos los santos en unísono. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Que recibimiento mas grato muchachos, veo que los 8 años sin vernos les cambio su manera de ser. - contesta Noel con un tono muy tierno. - Que rico es verlos tan vigorosos y con esas expresiones en sus rostros.  
  
Cuando termina de hablar Noel, Shun es el primero en levantarse e ir a darle un gran abrazo, uno de esos que parecen interminables. Después de que Shun la soltó, después de casi 15 minutos, el resto de los muchachos se acercaron y comenzaron a saludarla y a darle grandes abrazos. El abrazo más fuerte fue el de Seiya, ya que incluso tomo a Noel de la cintura y la hizo girar mientras Noel decía repetidas veces "Seiya, ya basta, bajame" y todo entre risas. Después de aquella bienvenida Hyoga muy amablemente llevo a Noel a la mesa y comenzó la conversación de todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante aquellos 8 largos años.  
  
Todo el grupo entre risas y conversación se fueron a la cama muy tarde, exceptuando Shun que se había quedado mirando las estrellas durante un largo tiempo en el balcón.  
  
(tomando el medallón de estrellita) [N. A: si gente el de Hades, obviamente sin saber que es el de Hades] No sé si fue el de deseo que te pedí a ti o a las estrellas, pero realmente doy las gracias por haberme traído a mi mejor amiga de vuelta. - dice Shun con un tono muy tierno mientras miraba el medallón.  
  
¿Sucede algo Shun? Es bastante tarde como para que este despierto y en el balcón  
  
(Dándose vuelta) ¡Noel!, supuse que eras tú por la voz. - dice Shun evitando los ojos de su amiga.  
  
^_^ 'eres demasiado lindo Shun. . . demasiado' Ven vamos adentro mañana será un largo día.  
  
Casi una semana después, comienza la batalla contra los dioses de Asgard.  
  
¿Y piensan ir así como así?, ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! - vocifera Noel  
  
Lo siento, Noe, pero debemos ir es nuestro deber hacerlo - contesta Saori con tono cálido y enfrentando de frente a la pobre muchacha que estaba viendo que la situación se le escapaba de las manos.  
  
No. . . no puede ser así. . . ¡NO! - seguía reclamando Noel, mientras lentamente comienzan una lágrimas caprichosas a salir de sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos grises.  
  
No te preocupes, te prometo que todos volveremos con bien, Noe - le dice muy tiernamente Shun mientras le acariciaba el rostro sacándole algunas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas.  
  
Pero. . . Shun . . .yo  
  
No digas nada. . . - la corta en seco el dedo índice de Shun que se había posado levemente en los labios de Noel impidiéndole que hablara. -ahora nos vamos.  
  
Diciendo esto, todos partieron a aquella batalla que se realizaría en los hielos eternos de Asgard.  
  
Probablemente puede que yo les parezca un estorbo, pero no lo soy. . . ya verán. . . Ya verán. . . ya verán que puedo hacer algo más que solo hablar.  
  
Tatsumi atento, atento. . . Muy atento - se auto convencía mientras trataba de saber en que demonios verter su ocio.  
  
De pronto un ruido muy fuerte desde la parte alta de la mansión llamó la atención de Tatsumi el cual fue a ver inmediatamente lo que sucedía. Mientras en otro lugar de la mansión algo colgaba desde una ventana, el viento comenzó a moverlo muy intensamente.  
  
Continuará. . .  
  
Las Innecesarias notas de la autora:  
  
Hola, holitas a todos los mis lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que me costó mucho hacerlo, me doy cuenta que cuando uno esta con el SdFI (síndrome de falta de inspiración) es horrible como escribe uno.  
  
Este capítulo me salio un poco más largo de lo que yo pensaba pero bueno que más da. :P  
  
Me parece que ya están comenzando a aparecer algunas señales de cosas que van a repercutir mucho más adelante.  
  
UN 10000000000 DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS  
  
Loquis sa, que rico que pienses igual que yo :P  
  
Claori, pues si no te preocupes abra romance entre Saori y Seiya, pero no serán solo ellos, aunque no puedo adelantarte más.  
  
Jennifer S. Lleneri, lo que pasa es que no puse el por que del odio de Noel a Saori, pues te cuento. Saori cuando llegó Noel a la fundación la odio con toda su alma por que ella había logrado lo que ella nunca logro hacer, poder tener la atención de todos.  
  
El punto de odio de ambas que pronto se desvanecerá, es que Saori un día en la noche mientras Noel dormía cortó la preciosa cabellera rubia de esta a puros machetazos, lo cual creo un enorme odio de Noel a Saori y por la reacción de Saori a Noel.  
  
Por eso.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews realmente inspiran para que uno pueda seguir con su fic.  
  
Mucho Besitos Ryu Mari. 


	3. La pelea en Asgard y un misterioso poder

Hola queridos lectores aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Por siempre Juntos.  
  
Capitulo 3: La pelea en Asgard y un misterioso poder.  
  
Todos los caballeros fueron guiados por Freya, cuando llegaron a Asgard, al lugar en donde Hilda rezaba para impedir los deshielos. En resumidas cuentas todos los caballeros de Atenea lograron obtener los zafiros de Odín pero Shun.  
  
Ahora Andrómeda, te daré el toque final.  
  
?????  
  
¡¡¡MI REQUIEM DE CUERDAS!!! - grita Mime sin expresión en su rostro.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH (gritos de sufrimiento de Shun).- Mime re. . . recapa. . .cita. . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!- trataba de decir Shun en un desafortunado intento de detener a Mime en su acción.  
  
En este ínter tanto, alguien que pasa por aquel lugar oye unos gritos provenientes desde algún lugar cercano y comienza a correr rápidamente para poder alcanzarlos. Cuando lo logra, se da cuenta de que no puede pasar ya que hay un gran acantilado, de unos 3 metros, que separaba los 2 lugares, así que sin titubear, pero con un grado de temor, toma la decisión de saltar al otro lado, aunque en el intento casi pierde la vida.  
  
¡¡YA BASTA SUELTALO!! - grita una voz desde algún lugar.  
  
Vaya, alguien interviene en pleno concierto - dice Mime con una voz un tanto asqueada.  
  
¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO A TRATARLO DE ESA MANERA!! - vuelve a gritar la misma voz que se acercaba cada vez más.  
  
Se nota que te preocupa mucho - Mira Mime con cierto desagrado a quien se había puesto delante de Andrómeda - Andrómeda debe morir si es que acaso sabes del destino de los Santos de Atenea.  
  
¡No! ¡¡no le volverás a poner una cuerda encima o nada que se le parezca!! - contesta la voz que estaba delante de Shun.  
  
(abriendo levemente los ojos) No. . .no. . .te involucres. . . esta. . .esta. . . es mi. . . es mi pelea. . .¿her. . .hermano?- dice Shun creyendo ver muy borrosamente a Ikki.  
  
Que lamentable entonces. . . ¡¡¡MUERE JUNTO CON ANDRÓMEDA!!! - grita Mime con cierto toque de maldad en su voz.  
  
¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA PROTEGERE A SHUN AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE MORIR!!! - grita aquella persona que protegía a Shun.  
  
Como si fuera un milagro la cadena de Andrómeda se eleva y realiza su defensa rodante para poder proteger a las 2 personas que se encontraban a su lado.  
  
(agachándose y tomando a Shun entre sus brazos y poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos) Shun, Shun reacciona por favor, ¡SHUN!  
  
¿Crees que ese hilo podrá detener mi ataque? Que ingenua ¡¡¡MUERAN!!!  
  
En ese momento una pluma anaranjada corta todas las cuerdas del arpa de Mime.  
  
Vete de aquí yo me ocuparé de todo - dice una voz muy grave y seria pero a la vez muy dulce.  
  
¡¡¡IKKI!!! - Se oye muy fuerte desde abajo.  
  
¡¡¿¿Noel??!! "No soy tu abuelita perdida ¬¬" tu realmente no tienes remedio. . . saca a Shun de aquí y cuenta todo lo que sucedió. ¡RÁPIDO!  
  
En ese momento Noel se aleja un poco del lugar para lograr despertar a Shun, lo cual después de muchos intentos lo logra. Ikki estaba dándole más de un problema a Mime, y con su Ken logró despertar el verdadero poder de Mime.  
  
Hay que ayudarle a Ikki, no podemos simplemente mirar como si no pasara nada - dice Noel a Shun con tono muy agresivo pero a la vez muy nervioso y un tanto preocupado.  
  
¡No podemos!, te matarán si vas. . . no sabes como desenvolverte en un caso así Noel. . . - dice Shun mirando el suelo. Cuando levanta la vista y mira a su lado se percata que Noel ya no estaba con él - ¡¡¡NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!! - gritó fuertemente Shun cuando se dio cuanta que ella se dirigía al lugar de la batalla, sin importarle absolutamente nada.  
  
En plena batalla Noel se pone delante de Ikki para "protegerlo" [N. A: si claro ¬¬, las estupideces que pongo cuando estoy con el SdFI (síndrome de falta de imaginación) aunque igual es rico ver que alguien defiende a Ikki] es así como Mime sin importarle, esta vez, que ella estaba delante de un caballero de Atenea lanza sus ataques haciendo que Noel los recibiera únicamente de puro gusto. Hasta que. . .  
  
¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! - grita Shun desde atrás con tono de desesperación. - ¡¡HERMANO HAZ ALGO!!  
  
¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ELLA LO QUISO ASÍ!!! ¡¡SI NO, NO SE HUBIERA ENTROMETIDO!! MUERE MALDITA ENTROMETIDA- grita Mime con cara de odio y mirada penetrante.  
  
En ese momento un gran cosmos de color dorado muy cálido envolvió todo el lugar durante unos segundos. Cuando Shun despertó, vio a Ikki sentado en el suelo abrazando fuertemente a Noel contra su pecho, lejos de ambos estaba Mime tirado boca abajo, inconsciente, pero sin señales de golpes o sangre, entre la distancia de ambos bandos el Zafiro de Odín esperando por ser recogido.  
  
[N. A: el que viene es un pensamiento de Shun]  
  
'Que. . . que demonios. . . ¿qué fue ese cosmos?, era dulce, cálido, llenos de seguridad, se parecía demasiado al de Atenea pero. . . como si ella está deteniendo el deshielo. . . ella esta utilizando. . . todo su poder para impedir que eso suceda. . . ¿como es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí tan fuertemente? . . . . . . . . ¿es imposible que haya sido ella? O quizás. . . . haya sido otra persona. . . no lo sé. . . pero había algo diferente, pequeña diferencia, pero pude sentirla. . . ¿Qué habrá sido?'  
  
Ikki comienza a despertar lentamente, cuando se percata de que tiene, entre sus brazos, fuertemente abrazada, contra su pecho, a Noel. [N. A : Fans de Ikki ¡¡¡¡ODIENME!!!!^o^] Se levanta y la acomoda bien en sus brazos para poder acercarse a su hermano. Los 2 comentan levemente de lo sucedido mientras se van del lugar para dirigirse al palacio Vahalalla.  
  
Después de correr incansablemente para poder llegar al palacio de Hilda, al entrar se encuentran con Cid [N .A: ¿o era Sid @_@]. Antes de comenzar la batalla Ikki dejo a Noel recargada en una de las columnas del palacio para que no saliera lastimada, pero. . .  
  
¿Quién eres contesta? - grita Ikki para poder saber el nombre de su adversario.  
  
Soy Cid de Mizar en Zheta.  
  
Que lucido eres, vamos maldito ¡¡ven!! - grito Ikki mientras se le lanzaba encima.  
  
Cid e Ikki tuvieron una pelea casi pareja, pero Cid logró golpearlo en un punto sin defensa haciendo caer violentamente contra el suelo y hacinedo que comenzaba a mirar el lugar con determinación. Shun en ese momento lo atacó pero Cid con facilidad logró evitar la cadena de Shun utilizándola como una cuerda para hacer chocar a Shun contra la pared y el suelo.  
  
Vaya, vaya que es lo que veo por aquí. . . ¿un ángel? - comenta Cid en voz alta mirando desde lejos el lugar en donde estaba Noel inconsciente.  
  
Ni. . . ni te le. . . acerques. . . desgraciado - dice Ikki en un esfuerzo de levantarse.  
  
Veo que aún sigues con vida Fénix, ¡¡¡pero no será por mucho tiempo!!! - Cid levanta su brazo derecho para darle un golpe seco a Ikki, el cual estaba levantándose dificultosamente.  
  
¿Qué. . . demonios? Mi brazo está congelado levemente pero aún así no puedo moverlo con libertad - dice Cid mirando su brazo derecho el cual estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de hielo.  
  
¿Llegamos tarde Ikki o alcanzamos a disfrutar de la fiesta? - dice Seiya poniéndose a su lado.  
  
Eres un verdadero idiota Seiya. . . - Le dice Ikki sin mirarlo.  
  
Veo que sólo falta Shiryu para que podamos terminar rápido con esto ¿no es así? - dice Hyoga mientras ayuda a Shun a levantarse - ¿Estás bien Shun?  
  
Si, no es nada de gravedad. . . Noel ¿Cómo está? - dice Shun mirando a Hyoga directamente a los ojos.  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE NOEL ESTA AQUÍ???!!! - gritan Seiya e Hyoga al unísono.  
  
Si no lo creen volteen a verla, está apoyada en un pilar no muy lejos de la batalla, pero lo bastante para no salir lastimada. - dice Ikki con un tono serio.  
  
Demonios esa chica es peor que yo - dice Seiya mientras se volteaba a mirarla.  
  
¡¡¡CUIDADO SEIYA!!! - grita Shun desde atrás.  
  
Seiya recibe el impacto directo de uno de los ataques de Cid, el cual lo hace chocar contra el techo y rebotar contra el suelo. Hyoga inmediatamente se puso en guardia para poder comenzar a atacar, pero algo extraño, desde atrás, lo golpeó haciendo que chocara con uno de los pilares y lo dejara hecho trisas. Ikki y Shun completamente absortos por lo sucedido también se ponen en guardia. Ikki comenzó a pelar con Cid, el cual también peleaba al mismo tiempo con Shun, pero de pronto una gran ráfaga negra golpea a Shun desde atrás haciendo que el caballero de Andrómeda volara por unos instantes por los aires y después terminara arrastrándose por el suelo. Shun al levantar la vista se percató que estaba demasiado cerca de Noel y eso haría que la batalla se acercara mucho a ese lugar y ella podría salir perjudicada, pero cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuanta que Cid ya estaba al lado de Noel.  
  
Si, realmente esta muchacha es un ángel, el ángel que ayudara a Hilda para derrotar a Atenea - dijo Cid mientras se agachaba para tomar a Noel.  
  
Ni. . . ni te. . . atrevas a tocarla - dijo Shun intentando levantarse pero sin lograrlo.  
  
Veo que aún no te es suficiente Andrómeda. ¡¡¡MUERE ENTONCES!!! - dijo Cid mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda para hacerla caer fuertemente en la espalda y en la cabeza de Shun.  
  
Yo no estaría tan seguro. . . ¡¡¡LA FUERZA DEL DRAGÓN!!! - en ese momento Shiryu logró salvarle la vida a Shun.  
  
Shi. . . ¡¡Shiryu!! Que bueno. . . que bueno que llegas - dice Shun con un claro semblante de alegría en su voz.  
  
No digas más Shun, vamos levántate. . . debemos ayudar a los demás y tratemos de que no se acerque a donde está la desobediente de Noel - le dice Shiryu mientras ayudaba a Shun a levantarse y le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
Si. . . hay algo extraño Shiryu - dice Shun con un tono preocupado  
  
¿Qué sucede Shun?  
  
En batalla Cid no está solo. Es como si algo ayudara. Cuando él estaba luchando con mi hermano algo me golpeó mucho más fuerte por la espalda y me hizo llegar hasta aquí - dice Shun mientras miraba con ansias su cadena, ya que Cid había desaparecido.  
  
Probablemente sea eso. . . la sombra del Cid - dice Shiryu dándose cuenta que estaban a punto de caer en la trampa del enemigo. [N. A: ¿se han percatado que Shiryu siempre sabe todo acerca de todos?, ¡¡que niño más aplicado!! ^o^]  
  
En ese momento Shiryu recibe un fuerte dolpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer, Shun logra reaccionar y lanza su cadena para poder contraatacar. Shiryu rápidamente se levanto y fue a donde se encontraban Seiya, Ikki e Hyoga para hacerlos reaccionar. Mientras Shun peleaba con Cid los otros 4 muchachos creaban una estrategia, la cual salió justo a tiempo para ayudar a Shun. Shiryu comenzó a llamar repetidas veces a la sombra del Cid, en ese momento apareció Bud, lanzando un gran poder el cual mató de inmediato a Cid. Todos quedaron impresionados con lo sucedido pero más aún al mirar a Bud.  
  
Pero. . . pero. . . si ¡es igual a Cid! - dice Shun mirando con un rostro demasiado impresionado.  
  
Pero como es posible esto, ¡son gemelos! - dice Seiya recordando vagamente a Seika.  
  
Pero ¿por qué aún se mantiene escondido en la oscuridad si ya sabes quien es? - se pregunta Hyoga con cierto grado de desconfianza.  
  
Veo que se preocuparon mucho de mi hermano, pero olvidaron a su ángel. - dice Bud saliendo a la luz y haciendo ver a los caballeros de Atenea que Noel, su mejor amiga, estaba en sus brazos.  
  
Déjala maldito, ella no tiene nada que ver en ésta batalla - grita Seiya encolerizado.  
  
Un punto a mi favor, veo que no quieren que le pase nada. - dice Bud con rostro maquiavélico.  
  
¡¡¡DEJALA IR!!! - grita Hyoga - ¡¡¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA PARA DARTE Y AUNQUE LO TUVIERA NO TE LO DARIA!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! CREEN QUE SE LAS PASARÉ, ¡¡¡ESTAN LOCOS!!! - grita Bud mientras sale corriendo con Noel en sus brazos.  
  
Demonios, ¡debemos seguirlo! - grita Shiryu mientras corría detrás del "secuestrador".  
  
Además puede llevarnos a donde se encuentra Hilda - agrega Shun.  
  
[N. A: ahora me verán mucho, ya que cada caballero tiene un pensamiento respecto a la situación por la que están pasando. Primero es Shiryu]  
  
'Demonios, Noel, sé que eres absolutamente terca y que no haces las cosas como te las dicen, mira ahora en el lío que te metiste, en uno más grande del que Saori se haya metido. Pero no te preocupes, te salvaremos a ti y a Atenea.'  
  
[N. A: ahora Seiya]  
  
'¡¡¡¡¡¡NOEL!!!!!! ¡¡¡COMO DEMONIOS ERES TAN INCONSCIENTE!!!Como me gustaría gritarte eso y poder zamarrearte y ver tu cara aturdida y reírme de ella. No te preocupes amiga, te sacaré de esto, no sólo a ti si no también a la princesa Atenea [N. A: alguien me dice ¿por qué en la versión que vimos aquí en Chile Seiya siempre le dice princesa Atenea?] Resiste.'  
  
[Hyoga]  
  
'Noel. . . ¡¡¡ERES PEOR QUE SEIYA!!! No me gustaría verte haciendo algo con él por que ahí si que el mundo se destruiría por completo. Noe, Noe, yo que fui el primero de los 5 en conocerte, jamás voy a olvidar la cara que pusiste ese día que no conocimos, esa cara que aún pones cuando hay algo que no entiendes. Noe, el destino te trago aquí y estoy seguro que es por algo, solo espero que no sea por tu muerte'  
  
[Ikki]  
  
'Maldita niñita, como odio cuando se cruzan de esa manera en mi camino, por lo mismo tampoco me voy a llevar nunca con Saori, la respeto por ser la reencarnación de Atenea, ¡POR NADA MAS! Pero debo de decir que tu cabello y tu manera de ser me recuerdan a Esmeralda. . . mi amada Esmeralda. No me gustaría perder a otra persona que significa algo para mi. . . eres como. . . otra hermana para mi. . . y no. . . no podría permitir que te hicieran daño. ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN!'  
  
[Shun]  
  
'Noe, amiga. . . por qué viniste, por qué. Te dije que te quedaras con Tatsumi en la mansión, pero eres tan terca que no haces caso. Si te pasa algo no sé que haría sin ti, eres alguien muy importante para mi, demasiado importante. . . ¡¡Noe!! Por favor. . . yo velaré por tu seguridad.'  
  
Los caballeros lograron llegar a algo así parecido a una terraza, en donde se encontraba la estatua del Dios Odín. En el centro de aquella gran terraza (muy grande que digamos) se encontraba Noel, tirada en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba Bud, rodeado de sangre y cerca de ambos otro caballero. Más atrás se encontraba Hilda de Polaris.  
  
¡NOEL! - gritó Shun mientras intentaba acercarse. Pero Seiya lo tomo del brazo.  
  
No puedes ser tan imprudente. Mira ahí está. . . - dice Seiya con cierto toque de seriedad.  
  
Así es, Shun, estamos todos preocupados por. . . - comienza a decirle Shiryu, cuando es interrumpido en seco por Hyoga.  
  
Espera, miren, Noel está levantándose y también Hilda que demonios pasa - dice Hyoga con cierta desesperación.  
  
Bienvenidos, caballero de Atenea, caballeros que vienen de una tierra cubierta por el sol y el calor. - dice un hombre con una armadura de color negro, mientras se acerca a ellos.  
  
¿Quién eres? -pregunta Shiryu poniéndose en guardia.  
  
Sigfried de Duhbe en Alfa. . .  
  
Continuará. . .  
  
Las estúpidas notas de la autora:  
  
HOLA, HOLA aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer episodio. Espero que haya sido de su agrado queridos lectores. Realmente los reviews inspiran, fíjense cuanto escribí, espero continuarlo prontito por que la cosa ya está tomando forma.  
  
Kalid o Loquis s.a: mmmmm pues ejem no te puedo contar que hay entre Shun y Noel, en realidad, lo sabrás más adelante, pero prefiero que comiences a odiarme desde ahora, por que ¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN AMO A SHUN!!!  
  
Kitkat: muchas gracias por tu review, y trataré de continuarlo lo más rápido que pueda.  
  
Vivi Salinas: ojojojo, pues es cierto quise poner que era chilena por que Noel soy yo, y yo soy chilena (¡¡¡¡Chile, Chile lindo, lindo como el sol!!!!) ^o^ Pues lo de que somos malos para el futbol pues lo puse por que siempre tienen excelentes momentos para poder marcar un gol y siempre se lo pierden hay que ser MUY pastel x_x.  
  
Bien gracias por leer mi fic y espero continuarlo pronto.  
  
Chado. Ryu Mari.  
  
Para cualquier reclamo, consulta o acotación al fic, mándenme un mail a Mai_and_eriol@hotmail.com 


	4. La pelea ha llegado a su fin

Hola queridos lectores, disculpen la demora del cuarto capitulo, pero he estado con un leve Síndrome de Falta de Imaginación [SdFI] y más encima he estado resfriada. He cambiado el formato de los pensamientos de los personajes estos estarán entre asteriscos ** Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic. Sin más continuaré con el cuarto capítulo. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Por siempre Juntos.  
  
Capitulo 4: La pelea ha llegado a su fin.  
  
Sigfried de Duhbe en Alfa. . .  
  
Eso fue lo que contestó aquel muchacho de la armadura negra, mientras se acercaba a nuestros caballeros. Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya fueron los primeros en ponerse en guardia, mientras que Shun e Hyoga trataban de buscar la mínima oportunidad para poder sacar a Noel de aquel lugar. Lograron percatarse de que Noel miraba con leve temor a Hilda mientras que esta la acorralaba con la punta de su lanza en el cuello.  
  
Demasiado tarde. . . Sigfried comenzó a atacarlos, con sus mejores técnicas haciéndolos volar por los aires y dejando caer a los 5 caballeros de un golpe en el suelo a casi 6 metros del lugar en donde originalmente estaban.  
  
Es. . . demasiado. . . poderoso - dijo dificultosamente Shun mientras miraba hacia delante.  
  
Tiene un poder. . . enorme. . . no logre darme. . . cuenta . . . cuando nos. . . golpeó - dice Seiya mientras intentaba levantarse.  
  
Demonios. . . es un desgraciado. . . lo haré pagar por esto - dice muy enojado Ikki mientras también intentaba levantarse.  
  
Creo. . . creo que sé. . . * si no estoy mal, este tipo debe regirse bajo la leyenda de Sidgrido, el cual mató a un dragón de dos cabezas y se volvió inmortal al bañarse con la sangre de aquel. . .* - piensa Shiryu mientras trataba de saber si era real su hipótesis.  
  
Ikki logró levantarse y de inmediato salto a atacar a Sigfried, el cual esquivo y detuvo todos los golpes que este le propinaba, era verdaderamente veloz a comparación de los caballeros de bronce. Ikki comenzó a desesperarse y mientras más intentaba golpearlo más fácilmente Sigfried lograba detener sus golpes. Seiya, en un intento de ayudar a Ikki, fue en su ayuda para poder derrotar a su contrincante más rápido, pero ambos fueron mandados a volar con un solo movimiento del caballero de Duhbe.  
  
Shiryu le comentó a Hyoga y Shun sobre su hipótesis y decidió pelear contra Sigfried, con Excalibur y con la esperanza de despertar el séptimo sentido lograría dejarle a Seiya e Ikki la señal del punto débil del dios guerrero de Duhbe en Alfa.  
  
A pesar de que sus compañeros no aceptaban la idea del caballero del Dragón, este de igual manera fue a pelear contra el dios guerrero, en el momento en que este lanzaba por séptima vez al caballero de Pegaso y del Fénix por los aires.  
  
Ahora Sigfired de Duhbe en Alfa, tú te enfrentaras a mi ¡¡¡AL CABALLERO DEL DRAGÓN!!!  
  
¡¡ERES UN NECIO!! ¡¿ACASO CREEN REALMENTE, LOS DÉBILES CABALLEROS DE ATENEA, QUE PUEDEN GANARLE A UN DIOS GUERREROS DE ASGARD?!  
  
REALMENTE. . . no estoy seguro de si saldremos vivos de esto, pero. . . ¡¡debemos ganar por el bien de Atenea!!  
  
En ese momento, Noel mira de reojo la conversación que estaban teniendo el caballero del Dragón y el dios guerrero de Duhbe, sentía que debía ayudarle a su amigo, pero no podía salir de la mirada penetrante de Hilda de Polaris y de su peligrosa lanza, si tan sólo llegaba a moverse un centímetro lo lamentaría.  
  
*Demonios, malditos demonios. . . lo poco que sé de artes marciales podría ayudar pero. . . me tiene muy nerviosa la lanza de esta muchacha. . . ni siquiera sé quien es. . . y Shiryu está por comenzar una batalla muy dura contra Sigfried. . . ahora que recuerdo él la llamó. . . "Señorita Hilda". . . ¡ELLA ES LA HERMANA DE FLARE!, pero que diferente es. . . a como yo me la imaginaba.*  
  
Pronto el ocaso llegará y Atenea morirá y sus caballeros, sus inútiles caballeros de bronce morirán con ella. - dice en Hilda en voz alta para poder ver la reacción que tendría Noel.  
  
¡¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE TRATAR ASÍ A TUS AMIGOS!!! POR QUE LOS CABALLEROS QUE HAN PELEADO CON LOS MUCHACHOS SON TUS AMIGOS ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!  
  
¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME Y DECIRME ESAS COSAS NIÑITA!!! - grita Hilda mientras levantaba su lanza y la dirigía con mucha fuerza al cuello de Noel.  
  
¡POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAS NIÑITA QUE MÁS LO PARECES TU QUE YO! - grita Noel mientras se paraba y tomaba con su mano derecha el mango de la lanza de Hilda haciendo una fuerte insistencia.  
  
¡INSOLENTE! - le grita Hilda a Noel mientras con su mano izquierda le daba una cachetada enorme.  
  
Noel al recibir la cachetada de Hilda quedó absolutamente impresionada ya que otra mujer, además de Saori, se había atrevido a levantarle la mano. Noel volvió su mirada con un semblante de odio en sus ojos. [N. A: Noel está en "modalidad matar a Hilda" :P] Haciendo una insistencia más fuerte en la lanza de Hilda logra acercarse lo suficiente para propinarle un enorme rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que ésta quedara fuera de combate.  
  
¡¡¡TE LO MERECIAS!!! - le grita Noel a Hilda en tono de burla mientras se alejaba al lugar en donde se encontraban peleando Shiryu y Sigfried.  
  
Seiya e Ikki estaban mirando, desde el suelo, el espectacular combate que estaba suscitándose entre el caballero del Dragón y el dios guerrero de Duhbe. Era un combate demasiado reñido. Shiryu había logrado despertar el séptimo sentido y estaba al mismo nivel que Sigfried. El combate era a una velocidad enorme, a penas lograban verlos el resto de los caballeros.  
  
Hyoga y Shun mientras observaban el combate se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Ikki y Seiya.  
  
El combate es de igual a igual - dice Hyoga con tono de asombro.  
  
Es impresionante, Shiryu está dando todo de si para ganar el combate - dice Ikki con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
No nii - san estás equivocado. . . Shiryu quiere mostrarles el punto débil de Sigfried. . . para que tú y Seiya lo derroten - dice Shun con tono de preocupación.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Shun? - pregunta Seiya con tono preocupado y un rostro que demostraba una notable impresión por lo que decía el muchacho de los cabellos verdosos.  
  
Lo que oíste Seiya, Shiryu está dispuesto a morir en este combate - le contesta Shun mientras miraba a Seiya a los ojos con un semblante de tristeza.  
  
¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SHIRYU!!! ¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!! - grita Seiya mientras se levantaba e intentaba ir en auxilio de su amigo y era detenido por Ikki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*¿Que sucede? Shiryu. . . Shiryu está combatiendo con ese tipo y es horrible, puede. . . él puede. . . ¡¡¡puede morir!!! No lo puedo permitir, no puedo permitir que Shiryu muera, no. . . pero. . . pero siento que mientras más corro para poder acercarme a él más lejos se me hace el lugar de la batalla. ¡¡¡DIOS POR FAVOR AYUDAME!!! ¡¡¡SOY CAPAZ DE DAR CUALQUIER COSA, CUALQUIER COSA POR AYUDARLOS!!!*  
  
Pensaba una Noel casi destrozada por ver a uno de sus amigos peleando contra con hombre sumamente poderoso, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas eran la fiel evidencia de su preocupación.  
  
En ese momento Noel sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su pecho lo cual la hizo detenerse en seco. Comenzó a respirar muy rápido mientras se apretaba el pecho con sus manos y continuaban cayendo tímidamente unas pequeñas lágrimas; en aquel momento sintió una voz en su mente.  
  
¿Realmente eres capaz de dar cualquier cosa por ellos? - pregunta una voz masculina.  
  
¿Quién eres? - pregunta Noel en voz alta.  
  
Sólo contesta lo que te pregunto. ¿realmente eres capaz de dar cualquier cosa por ayudar a tus amigos? - vuelve a preguntar la voz.  
  
Sí, cualquiera. . . ya no quiero verlos sufrir. . . quiero ayudarlos. . . quiero. . . ¡¡¡¡QUIERO PROTEGERLOS!!!! - grita Noel muy fuerte mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas y estas recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
Pues entonces que así sea, hija mía. . .  
  
De pronto desde el pecho de Noel comienza a brillar una pequeña luz de color dorado que poco a poco comienza a llenar el lugar hasta dejarlo completamente de ese color.  
  
Noel al mirar alrededor de donde se encontraba se dio cuenta de que todo era de color ámbar y que nada se movía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido completamente y ella era la única que tenía pleno dominio de su cuerpo y mente. Estaba rodeada por un aura dorada, muy hermosa, a pesar de tener pocos recuerdos de su madre, le recordaba su calor y sentía un gran bienestar al encontrarse de esa manera.  
  
Cuando Noel alzó su mirada al cielo; de una mezcla de luces blanca, dorada y plateada, comenzó a bajar un hombre, con un aspecto muy conocido para Noel.  
  
*No, no puede ser posible* fue lo único que atinó a pensar Noel en aquel momento.  
  
Pero. . . si. . . Usted está muerto desde hace mucho - dice Noel a aquel hombre que estaba ahora delante de ella.  
  
Sí, estoy muerto. . . pero el que lo esté no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte, querida Noel - le contesta aquel hombre.  
  
¡¡SEÑOR!!. . . ¡¡¡SEÑOR KIDO!!! -grita Noel con una mirada enorme, llena de impresión y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Así es mi pequeña Noel, pero. . . realmente, no soy el mismo Mitsumasa Kido que tú conociste a tus pequeños 7 años de edad. - dice con tono muy comprensivo el Señor Kido.  
  
¿Entonces?. . . ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué está todo así? ¿Qué hace Usted aquí? - preguntaba Noel a Mitsumasa Kido con mirada desesperada y con tono intrigado, mientras que de sus ojos seguían emergiendo tímidas lágrimas que cubrían más y más sus mejillas.  
  
¿Entonces?. . . Valla. . . muchachita que manera de tratar a alguien que te cuido durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Pues bien, yo realmente soy la reencarnación de Zeus, padre de todos los dioses, creo que conteste tu primera pregunta. La segunda, pues. . . te costara entender pero te lo explicaré rápidamente, pero más adelante. La tercera, pues deje todo así para poder presentarme ante ti darte. . . no, despertar el poder necesario para que ayudes a Saori y la cuarta, pues estoy aquí por tus suplicas, hija mía. - dice Zeus, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Noel.  
  
¿Hija? Yo no soy su hija - contesta Noel extrañada mientras secaba sus lágrimas.  
  
Lo eres. . . Artemisa.  
  
Ar. . .¿Artemisa? - repite Noel a modo de pregunta, y con tono impresionado.  
  
Así es hija mía, tú Noel, eres la reencarnación de Artemisa, diosa de la caza, de la virginidad eterna, de la fecundidad y protectora de los niños. - dice Zeus con tono imponente.  
  
Imposible, esto no puede ser cierto. . . yo. . . Usted, Usted hasta que fue a Chile y me encontró en un orfanato y me trajo a Japón jamás hubiera sabido de mi existencia. - dice Noel con tono desesperado mientras vuelve a estallar en llanto.  
  
Pues, querida mía estas equivocada. ¿por qué crees que fui a un país tan lejano y tan pequeño sólo para traerte a ti?, pues la respuesta es más obvia de lo que parece. Fui a ese país por el hecho de que supe que ahí estaría una de mis hijas "perdidas" por así decirlo. - contesta Zeus a una ya muy quebrada Noel.  
  
Per. . . pero. . . como es. . . como es que. . . Usted en. . .enton. . . entonces supo. . . supo que yo. . . que yo era . . . su hija. . . - pregunta una inestable Noel con ojos totalmente llenos de lágrimas y unos ojos grises que parecían vidrios quebrados mojados por la lluvia.  
  
No, Noel. . . tú no eres mi hija legítima. Tú eres mi hija como la diosa Artemisa, fuiste destinada a nacer como la reencarnación de una diosa el detalle, que hecho a perder todo, fue el lugar en donde naciste, es por eso que tuve que hacer ese viaje a tu país, para poder encontrarte y reunirte con Atenea y sus caballeros. - comienza a contar Zeus a Noel para que ella pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Pero. . . Artemisa tenía. . . tenía un hermano. . . Apolo. . . ¿qué. . . qué pasa con él? - preguntó Noel a Zeus, mientras trataba de calmar su llanto.  
  
Apolo. . . Apolo quizás no reencarne en este tiempo, pero ahora que estás tu, tendrás una gran responsabilidad. Deberás de proteger a los cabellos de Atenea y cumplir sus sueños, aunque sean muy difíciles, pero debes saber discernir entre cuales son los que debes de cumplir y cuales no, debes de cuidarlos bajo sol y sombra, en el día y en la noche, serás como la luz de esperanza que pudieran perder en cualquier momento. Deberás vigilar y velar el bienestar de Atenea y deberás luchar codo a codo con sus protectores. También con tus facultades podrás ayudar a los demás, sin sobrepasarte, ya que puedes causar una gran dependencia en ellos. Me explico, si alguna mujer no puede tener un hijo, si su deseo es grande, tú, con tu poder, puedes darle la fertilidad para que pueda lograrlo, pero debes de hacerlo con responsabilidad, ya que las personas que viven en este planeta siempre buscan las cosas fáciles y te pedirán ayuda para cualquier cosa. - dice Zeus a Noel, mientras ella ya había dejado de llorar y lo miraba aún con ojos cristalinos pero con una mirada llena de valor y seriedad, realmente parecía ya una mujer.  
  
Y. . . ¿qué debo hacer ahora? - pregunta Noel a Zeus, el cual la mira con cierta dulzura.  
  
Ahora, debes convertirte en la diosa de debes de ser.  
  
Al decir esto, Zeus saco un hermoso arco de oro con una forma muy armónica, en sus puntas, finas como la de una espada, habían pequeños brillos que a la luz hacían pequeños grilletes tornasol. El hilillo de plata, que era tan fino como un cabello cruzaba todo el arco. El carcaj era plateado con hermosos dibujos de ninfas y las flechas eran de cristal.  
  
También Zeus le pasó a Noel un hermoso, pero sencillo vestido rojo, en conjunto con sus armas.  
  
He aquí todo lo necesario para que seas la verdadera diosa de la caza, Artemisa. - dice Zeus mientras sostenía todo en sus manos.  
  
Al ver esto Noel inmediatamente se cambió de ropa [N. A: si estaba con unos jeans azules y una polera o remera roja de manga larga. Dios mío las tonterías que escribo, como se me ocurre poner que me cambié de ropa :P es que no se me ocurría que poner :P ] poniéndose el hermoso vestido que le ofrecía Zeus, el cual le quedaba a la perfección y tomando entre sus manos el arco y el carcaj con sus flechas.  
  
Ahora Artemisa, hija mía, debes de ayudar a tus protegidos y debes de utilizar tu cosmos para poder lograrlo. - termina de decir Zeus mientras comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente.  
  
Pero. . . ¿cómo utilizo el cosmos? - pregunta Artemisa a Zeus quien ya apenas se divisaba.  
  
Tu corazón búscalo en tu corazón. - termina de decir Zeus mientras desaparecía entre vaivenes de luces.  
  
Noel, antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad, se miró y miró su derredor cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, realmente ver a Noel de esa manera, era totalmente extraño, no era aquella muchacha de 13 años que los 5 caballeros y Atenea conocían, no era aquella muchacha distraída, muy temperamental, un tanto odiosa y al mismo tiempo tierna con quienes la conocían de verdad, era otra. . . era. . . Artemisa.  
  
Artemisa, se percató de que todo estaba nuevamente en curso al abrir sus ojos, la pelea entre el dios guerrero de Duhbe y el Dragón aún se suscitaba y si no actuaba rápido su "misión" no se cumpliría.  
  
Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y busco algún vestigio en su corazón que pudiera hacerla utilizar el cosmos y fue en ese momento en que su corazón se centro en todos ellos, en sus amigos, en su eterna rival, Saori, en la gente que conocía, en los amigos que tenía en su país, en todas las personas que contaban con ella. Al abrir los ojos de su corazón su cosmos, dorado, enorme, cálido y poderoso bañó todo el lugar haciendo que todos quedaran sumidos bajo él. En ese momento fue como si se hubiera hecho un "break" en la lucha entre los caballeros. Shiryu quedo en posición de combate a la defensiva al igual que Sigfried, mientras que Seiya y los demás estaban, no muy lejos de donde se suscitaba la pelea, mirando que demonios era lo que sucedía.  
  
Artemisa, lentamente saco una flecha de su carcaj y la puso en el arco y la lanzó justo a los pies de Sigfried, haciendo que este mirara a la dirección de la cual había salido la flecha. Acto seguido todos hicieron lo mismo, y se asombraron al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios oscuros, suelto hasta la cintura, ojos grises, penetrantes, pero cálidos, tez blanca como la nieve y un vestido rojo [N. A: es un vestido cerrado arriba, de esos que se agarran del cuello y se muestra la espalda y la parte de abajo como el de Saori] ninguno en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de quien era en realidad.  
  
Sigfried, dios guerrero de Asgard, tierra de los hielos y las nieves eternas, ahora yo seré tu oponente - dice Artemisa con tono serio.  
  
Lo siento, señorita, pero no combato con damas - contesta amablemente Sigfried mientras le hacia una reverencia.  
  
Y. . . ¿combatirías con una diosa? - pregunta Artemisa con un tono de picardía.  
  
Una. . . diosa. . . disculpe pero no creo que deba tomar eso a la ligera, señorita, ya que Usted llegó aquí hace algunos momentos, o ¿acaso el frío le alteró las funciones de su cerebro? - dice Sigfried con un tono muy marcado de burla.  
  
Artemisa . . .  
  
Fue lo único que dijo la diosa antes de tirarse en ataque contra el caballero de Duhbe, no era una batalla tan desequilibrada, ya que Artemisa llevaba una delantera enorme. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía.  
  
Sigfried, creo que la señorita tiene razón en sus actos - dice una hermosa voz masculina, después que la canción cesa.  
  
¿Quién eres? - pregunta Artemisa.  
  
Soy un humilde servidor del dios de los mares, Poseidón, diosa de la caza, Artemisa - dice el caballero presente.  
  
Tú. . . eres. . . Sorrento de Sirena - dice Hilda con una expresión de terror en su rostro.  
  
¿Sorrento de Sirena? ¿qué vienes hacer a este lugar, caballero? - pregunta Sigfried.  
  
Simplemente cumplo las órdenes de Poseidón y es el ver que la misión que se le encomendó a Hilda de Polaris no falle. - contesta cortésmente el general.  
  
No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando aquí, necesito que me expliquen - dice un desesperado Seiya.  
  
Lo lamento caballeros de Atenea, pero ella sigue siendo para nuestro Señor un estorbo al igual que Ustedes y debo eliminarlos. - dice muy dulcemente Sorrento.  
  
Al decir eso, tan sólo basto un sutil movimiento de su flauta para que los 5 caballeros de Atenea quedaran absolutamente fuera de combate.  
  
En ese momento Hilda comenzó a inquietarse ya que Sorrento comenzó a dirigirse a ella para poder cumplir con su mandato. Sigfried, quien imaginaba lo que podía pasar, se abalanzó contra el general de Poseidón y comenzó a pelear contra él, mientras que Hilda intentaba huir del lugar, pero Artemisa no se lo permitió.  
  
Abstente a tu destino, tú deseaste esto, tu debes de afrontarlo - dice una enfada Artemisa.  
  
¡¡¡Aléjate de mi!!! - gritaba Hilda mientras movía su lanza para poder dañar en algún momento a la diosa presente, sin éxito alguno.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eres un maldito desgraciado - era lo único que lograba decir y repetir Sigfried en la lucha que estaba sosteniendo con Sorrento.  
  
La batalla realmente era desigual y Sigfried llevaba las de perder, pero no perdería sólo por que sí, claro que no, debía de hacer algo antes de perder la vida en aquella batalla.  
  
Sigfried se alejó de Sorrento de un salto y, estando a penas sosteniéndose, con su mano derecha sacó el zafiro de Odín del cinturón de la armadura, introduciendo su mano haciendo trizas su armadura y casi matándose así mismo. Teniendo el zafiro en sus manos, lo miro por unos instantes y comenzó poco a poco a recordar a la verdadera Hilda que él conoció. Una Hilda hermosa, bondadosa, con un corazón cálido y amable que era capaz de brindar calor hasta a la persona más fría que existiera en el mundo. Apreto el zafiro y se lo lanzó a Shiryu. "Cuídalo y salva a la Señorita Hilda", fueron las últimas palabras del último dios guerrero de Asgard.  
  
Sigfried se abalanzó contra Sorrento con su mano derecha hacia delante, este sin dificultad lo detuvo y Sorrento para que no sufriera enterró su mano derecha en el corazón de Sigfried, acto seguido Sigfried abrazó a Sorrento impidiéndole que pudiera sacar la mano del lugar en donde la había puesto, al hacer esto hizo su última técnica, ambos volaron por los cielos hasta que ya no se logró ver cuerpo, pero si se transformaron en estrellas.  
  
En aquel momento Artemisa tomó de su carcaj una flecha anaranjada y la colocó en el arco y la apuntó hacia Seiya, ninguno logró hacer nada fue demasiado rápida, pero lo que más les sorprendió a los caballeros fue el hecho de que se haya levantado.  
  
No sé que fue lo que paso pero me siento lleno de energía.  
  
Ahora, tu deber es destruir el anillo que ata a esta mujer, Seiya - grita Artemisa mientras seguía esquivando golpes que venían de Hilda.  
  
Seiya sin chistar, obedeció, juntó todos los zafiros de Odín y logró sacar la armadura de Odín la se colocó para poder realizar tan tarea. Artemisa dejó a Pegaso que se encargara de eso mientras iba a ver al resto de los caballeros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemisa se acercó a los caballeros que estaban en el suelo mirando el trabajo de Seiya.  
  
No se preocupes sólo necesito lanzarles esta flecha anaranjada y obtendrán un poco de energía para poder volver a moverse - dice muy dulcemente Artemisa.  
  
Pero. . . ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti? - pregunta un desconfiado Ikki  
  
Por favor, Ikki, ¿no me digas que no me reconoces? - pregunta una preocupada Artemisa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya se encontraba intentando de cortar el anillo del Nibelungo que se encontraba en el dedo de Hilda pero su poder era enorme. Seiya tuvo que recurrir al último recurso, utilizar todo su poder contra ella. Así fue, Seiya utilizó todo el poder que tenía contra Hilda haciendo que esta se quedara sin su lanza y dejándola imposibilitada en el suelo, en aquel momento el Pegaso utilizó la espada de Odín para poder cortar el anillo. . . y . . .  
  
LO LOGRA! Pero. . .  
  
Lentamente Hilda comienza a caer al piso dejando salir sangre por su pecho y dejando caer los fragmentos del anillo al suelo. Seiya. . . ¿había matado a Hilda?  
  
NO. . . no. . . ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!! LA HE. . . ¡¡¡LA HE MATADO!!! - fue el único grito que se escucho en toda la terraza del castillo de Vahalalla y este provenía del caballero del Pegaso.  
  
Seiya. . .  
  
¡¡¡¡POR QUE!!!! ¡¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TUVE QUE HACERLO, POR QUE AHORA ATENEA MORIRA Y SERA POR MI CULPA!!!  
  
Seiya. . . ¡¡DE PIE!! NO PUEDES HECHARTE A MORIR POR LO SUCEDIDO, NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE REALMENTE A MUERTO ¿O SI? - grita una muy enojada Artemisa, mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el caballero de Pegaso.  
  
Pero. . .  
  
No hay pero que valga Seiya, mira bien ante tus hermosos ojos.  
  
Seiya hizo caso y miró, se percató de que ya no había sangre regada en el suelo si no que un hermoso cosmos de color blanco nieve estaba en su lugar y que Hilda estaba poniéndose de pie delante de él.  
  
Continuará. . .  
  
Las estúpidas e innecesarias notas de la autora:  
  
Holas gente de ff.net y lectores varios, espero que les haya gustado este chapter, por que realmente me demoré mucho en hacerlo y era por que no sabía como demonios continuarlo, estaba con un Síndrome de Falta de Imaginación tremendo y además como estaba la Navidad de por medio menos tiempo tuve de pensar el capitulo. Pero bueno por fin lo termine.  
  
Me salió bastante larguito eso si :P.  
  
Bien pues Muchísimas Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido me hacen muy feliz!!! ^_^.  
  
Espero que sigan leyendo que aún falta mucho, pero realmente mucho para poder saber el por que del nombre del Fic.  
  
Una consulta, para los que lean mi fic ¿Cómo pongo negritas y cursivas y todas esas cosas?, por que no sé. Muchas Gracias a los que me contesten.  
  
Bien los veo en el próximo capitulo. Cualquier consulta, reclamo, denuncia o lo que quieran (menos virus) por favor enviarlo a mai_and_eriol@hotmail.com  
  
Sayonara. 


	5. ¿Y ahora qué?

Hola mis queridos lectores aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, últimamente he estado con un gran [SdFI] pero me pongo las pilas cuando se me ocurre alguna partecita para el capítulo. Otra cosita más, no se me ocurre como demonios arreglar la parte de Poseidón así que me la saltaré y comenzará mi fic al 100%. Ahora vamos con él fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por siempre Juntos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En el capítulo anterior. . . [N. A: wua! Tipo Yu-Gi-Oh!, antes de que comience cada capítulo :P]  
  
No hay pero que valga Seiya, mira bien ante tus hermosos ojos.  
  
Seiya hizo caso y miró, se percató de que ya no había sangre regada en el suelo si no que un hermoso cosmos de color blanco nieve estaba en su lugar y que Hilda estaba poniéndose de pie delante de él.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 5: ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
Seiya quedo realmente impresionado por lo que estaba viendo, él pensó que la había matado con ese ataque.  
  
Hilda se levantó y dirigiendo una mirada dulce, llena de paz y tranquilidad hacia donde se encontraba Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente.  
  
Tú puedes salvar a Saori, ¡¡Pues hazlo!! - impuso el caballero de Pegaso vistiendo la armadura de Odín.  
  
Disculpa mi actitud, realmente el tener el anillo de los Nibelungos fue algo realmente espantoso, siento mucho haberles causado tanto daño caballeros de Atenea - dice Hilda mientras se acercaba a Seiya y le arrebata la espada de Odín.  
  
Seiya quedó realmente perplejo al darse cuenta que Hilda tomó la espada por el filo y dejando caer su sangre por esta, elevó su cosmos y con esto comenzó a nevar, haciendo que poco a poco el lugar comenzara nuevamente a estar totalmente congelado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Toma mi mano, así te sentirás mejor Shun. - le dice Artemisa mientras le daba la mano al caballero de Andrómeda.  
  
¿Por qué siento que te conozco? - le pregunta el chico de cabellos verdosos a la diosa, quien lo mira muy tiernamente y lo abraza. - *que. . . ¿qué es este sentimiento, este calor?. . . yo. . . ya lo he sentido antes. . . No. . . ¿Noel?*  
  
Así es Shun, soy Noel. . . ¿tan diferente me veo? - pregunta muy triste Artemisa mientras miraba a Shun directamente a los ojos.  
  
Para mi. . . pues. . . te ves. . . más. . . más mujer, no como aquella niña que conozco desde hace años - le dice Shun a la diosa mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
¡¡¡COFF, COFF, COFF!!! [sonido de cuando alguien tose, demasiado barato, creo que debí de pagar más para poder comprar otro] Parece que. . . ¿interrumpo algo, Shun? - pregunta Hyoga con un verdadero deje de picardía.  
  
¡¡¡HYOGA POR FAVOR!!! Deja de decir eso o///o - dice un muy sonrojado caballero de Andrómeda.  
  
¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando entre Hilda y Seiya? - pregunta Shiryu mientras miraba muy intrigado lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
¿No sienten que hace más frío que antes? - pregunta Ikki a todo el grupo.  
  
Efectivamente, Ikki, hace más frío, pero. . . - comienza a hablar Hyoga cuando es interrumpido por Artemisa.  
  
Así es, hace más frío por que la verdadera Hilda de Polaris ha vuelto, eso conlleva a que todo el lugar poco a poco recupere su verdadera forma. - comienza a decir Artemisa a sus caballeros.  
  
Después de eso Artemisa regreso un poco de energía a los caballeros para que pudieran levantarse.  
  
Hilda después de terminar de congelar la tierra de Asgard, todos comenzaron a regresar al lugar en donde se encontraba Atenea.  
  
Solo espero que se encuentre bien. - dice Hilda mientras corría para poder llegar.  
  
Ella está bien, lo presiento, además todo termino antes de la hora que debía terminar, lo hicieron muy bien. . . todos - dice Artemisa a Hilda ara que ella se despreocupe.  
  
Noe. . . digo Diosa Artemisa, creo que nos debe una explicación a todos sobre lo que sucedió. - dice Shiryu mientras seguía corriendo junto con el resto.  
  
Todo a su tiempo caballero del Dragón, todo su debido tiempo - dice Artemisa mientras lo miraba de reojo.  
  
Después de recorrer, nuevamente, todo el camino y el hacer ver a Hilda todo el mal que había hecho lograron llegar. Atenea estaba tirada, boca abajo, con el báculo a su lado derecho [N. A: si alguien sabe como se llama el báculo, ese que usa Atenea, se lo agradecería] Lamentablemente el camino estaba cortado y era imposible el volver a construirlo de alguna manera y si se saltaba era una muerte segura.  
  
¿Cómo demonios vamos a sacar a Atenea de ahí? - pregunta Seiya mirando de una manera muy insinuadora a Artemisa.  
  
Si crees que yo soy la de que tiene la respuesta, Seiya, pues creo que sí, aunque. . . no sé si lo que quiero hacer resulte. -dice una no muy convincente Artemisa.  
  
¿Pero que es lo que quiere hacer? - pregunta Shiryu mientras miraba a Artemisa.  
  
Necesito, primero que todo, tu cadena Shun, también necesito de tu fuerza Ikki y necesito de tu lanza Hilda. - dice Artemisa mientras los miraba a todos seriamente.  
  
Shun colocó la cadena en la lanza de Hilda, Ikki y Artemisa sostenían el arco y después otro extremo de la cadena era amarrado a la cintura de Artemisa.  
  
Bien, Shun, Ikki, de ustedes depende todo esto.  
  
Shun, primero debes de atar la cadena a la parte trasera de la lanza de Hilda, después, Ikki debes de lanzar la lanza a donde se encuentra Saori, la cadena dejara un camino como una cuerda flojo. Shiryu eres quien supongo tiene más equilibrio de todos lo caballeros así que caminaras por la cadena y traerás a Atenea junto con su báculo. ¿De acuerdo? - pregunta Artemisa seriamente al grupo, todo el grupo simplemente asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Así comenzó la operación "rescate a Atenea", así lo llamó Seiya [N. A: Seiya es un verdadero idiota y que alguien me pruebe lo contrario]. Shun ató la cadena a la lanza de Hilda y después Ikki la lanzó fuertemente a donde se encontraba Atenea, la dejó cerca de su báculo. Acto seguido Shiryu camino rápidamente por la cadena recogió a Atenea y a su báculo y lo caminó lo más rápido que pudo con Atenea en sus brazos para poder cruzas al otro lado, estuvo a punto de caer 2 veces por un intenso viento que mecía la cadena de Andrómeda.  
  
Pensé que caería. . . ese viento hubiera sido un poco más fuerte y yo ya estaría muerto junto con Atenea.  
  
Bien vamos al palacio de Vahalalla , ahí podemos ver cuales son sus heridas y podré devolverle su energía y veré que puedo hacer por Atenea. - dice Hilda mientras todos asienten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En el palacio Vahalalla. . .  
  
Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos, ahora Artemisa puedes decirnos ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? - pregunta Ikki con tono de exigencia.  
  
Bien, Ikki del Fénix, yo soy la reencarnación de Artemisa. Zeus me dijo que lo era y despertó mi poder escondido mientras ustedes tenían el combate con Sigfried. - comienza a contar Artemisa.  
  
Pero. . . no logró entender, se supone que las reencarnaciones deben de nacer en el Santuario, ¿por qué tu no naciste aquí? - pregunta muy intrigado Hyoga.  
  
Por que en realidad yo sólo recibí el poder de Artemisa, pero no soy como Saori, que ella nació bajo el manto de Zeus. - contesta Artemisa.  
  
¿A que te refieres con que Saori nació bajo el manto de Zeus? - pregunta Seiya.  
  
Me refiero a que su padre, no. . . su. . . "abuelo" , es la reencarnación de Zeus, mejor dicho, Mitsumasa Kido es la reencarnación de Zeus y eso hace que Saori Kido su "nieta", que en realidad es su hija, sea la reencarnación directa de Atenea. - contesta nuevamente Artemisa.  
  
Pero. . .¿entonces por qué Noel es la reencarnación de Artemisa, si ella en realidad es de otro país y es hija de otros padres? - pregunta muy exaltado Shun.  
  
Shun, cariño, eso es por que yo nací bajo la constelación de la diosa Artemisa y eso me hace como ustedes. . . media hija de Zeus, media hija de Mitsumasa Kida. Se preguntaron alguna vez. . . el ¿cómo demonios llegue a su país, un país tan lejano del mío y al mismo tiempo justo llegar a conocerlos?, la respuesta es clara, por que Zeus sintió mi poder y sintió que era yo la reencarnación de su hija Artemisa y fue por eso que viajó a buscarme. . . - dice Artemisa mientras hablaba con la cabeza agachada.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con que eres igual que nosotros? - pregunta Shiryu con el ceño fruncido.  
  
¿Acaso no saben?, ustedes son hijos del mismo padre, pero de diferente madre, todos tienen a las madres que siempre supieron que tenían, pero su padre. . . el padre de cada uno de ustedes es el mismo y ese es. . . Mitsumasa Kido. - dice Artemisa mirando el suelo fijamente.  
  
No. . . no puede ser. . .- dice Seiya mientras mira a todos sus amigos con cara de impresión.  
  
¿Todos nosotros, exceptuando mi hermano y yo somos medios hermanos? - dice Shun muy, choqueado.  
  
Así es Shun, todos ustedes son medios hermanos. . . todos. . . - vuelve a decir Artemisa sin mirarlos a los ojos.  
  
Y tu, ¿no dijiste que también eran hija del Señor Kido? - pregunta Ikki son tono muy serio.  
  
Así es Ikki, pero no me hace su hermana, yo soy hija de él pero como la reencarnación de Artemisa, como Noel, soy la hija de mis padres legítimos, Katia y Francisco [N. A: que nombres más comunes en Chile, demonios no se me ocurrió otro nombre]  
  
Un gran silencio lleno el salón en donde se encontraban los 5 caballeros de bronce y la diosa de la caza, hasta que el hielo fue roto por el caballero de pegaso.  
  
¡¿Eso significa que tenemos que proteger a 2 diosas en vez de a una?! ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO CON UNA ES SUFICIENTE!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y AHORA QUE???!!! - grita Seiya con tono de resignación.  
  
No Seiya, no es eso. . . para nada. . . yo soy su protectora, la misión que me dio Zeus fue la de protegerlos y cumplir sus deseos aunque tuviera que arriesgar mi vida en ello y también debo velar por el bienestar de Atenea. Su misión es la de. . . proteger a Atenea con su vida. - dice Artemisa mientras mira a los atónitos caballeros de bronce.  
  
Pero. . . pero. . . ¿cómo es posible eso? - dice Shun con una cara de resignación enorme.  
  
Todo es posible en esta vida, Shun, todo. - dice una resignada Artemisa.  
  
Continuará. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Las notas de la Autora:  
  
Por fin terminé este capítulo, que me costó demasiado T_T, realmente no sé como demonios salió, ya que intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible pero no sabía como acomodarlo, el próximo capítulo será más extraño que ningún otro, jajajaja en realidad es de relleno por que no se me ocurre que demonios poner, pero creo que haré que los años pasen pronto para poder llegar a la saga de Hades y poner a mi Shun malito, ojojojoj me encanta.  
  
Reviews.  
  
Eriol: muchas gracias por darme a entender que necesito explicar más mis fics, eso es en realidad de mucha utilidad y es la inspiración para que una escritora siga escribiendo.  
  
Sakura Kat: Muchas gracias por haberme alabado de la manera en que lo hiciste, muchísimas gracias T_T me haces llorar con tus halagos, así que aquí tienes el 5 capítulo.  
  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero más reviews.  
  
Saludos y besos.  
  
Ryu Mari (mai_and_eriol@hotmail.com) 


End file.
